


On the Phone

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: He’s on the phone when Steve gets home, drags himself through that door, broken and bleeding all over the floor. He’s on the phone, so he doesn’t notice the gasping breaths Steve’s sucking in as he trips, stumbles, drops to his knees right there in the hallway. He was trying to make it to the bathroom, to grab his inhaler and clean himself up. He doesn’t need help, he doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rough little drabble I wrote forever ago that I posted on tumblr but never posted here. I figured I'd finally put it up since I'm working on a 30k fic that's going to take me a little bit lol Here you go! Hope you enjoy it!<3

He’s on the phone when Steve gets home, drags himself through that door, broken and bleeding all over the floor. He’s on the phone, so he doesn’t notice the gasping breaths Steve’s sucking in as he trips, stumbles, drops to his knees right there in the hallway. He was trying to make it to the bathroom, to grab his inhaler and clean himself up. He doesn’t need help, he doesn’t.

When he hangs up he’ll find him, unconscious and still wheezing and dripping little crimson pools into the carpet. Those are going to be so hard to get out. Steve won’t hear him cry out or feel the tears hit his cheek. He might wake up, when Bucky shakes him, holds the inhaler to his lip, tries to figure out which wound needs the most immediate attention. But he’s barely there, everything fuzzy, like in a dream, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Next thing he knows he’s waking up in a hospital bed, sore from head to toe. The cut on his neck and the wounds in his side and on the back of his head sting and itch like hell. He feels the blood in his hair and the stitches in his side and the hand-shaped bruise around his neck. It’s cold, too cold. The stupid hospital gown and the stupid sheet covering him are too thin and they always keep these hospitals so fucking cold.

And Bucky’s on the phone again.

“I don’t _know_ what happened!” he hisses into the phone, pacing in the hallway. “I don’t know! I found him unconscious in the hallway, on the floor,” his voice cracks. He’s tearing up, Steve knows. “Oh god… I’m never going to get the blood out…” He takes a couple of deep breaths and his voice is more stable when he speaks again. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna go, though, in case he wakes up… Yeah, I’ll text you when the nurses say he can have guests.”

Then he hangs up, takes a few more deep breaths, tries to compose himself before he makes his way back into the room.

He starts a little when he sees Steve’s awake, then just rushes to his side, clasping a hand in both of his. He’s warm. Bucky’s always so warm. It feels nice. He wishes Bucky would crawl into bed with him like they do at home. He could use that warmth all over. Then he could fall back asleep.

“Stevie, what happened?” Bucky asks, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“How bad is it?” Steve rasps.

“A broken rib, a cut on your neck, that one’s not very deep, bruises, a split lip, a black eye. Nothing you’re not used to from all the fights you always get into. Oh! Except that stab wound in your side,” he gives him a pointed look. “And, ya know, those bruises around your throat. What the fuck happened?”

Steve shrugs a little. The gesture hurts. “It was just a couple of homophobes,” he says. “No big deal.”

Bucky’s on his feet in a whirlwind of movement, the chair squealing as it slides back on the floor. “What?!” he’s practically shouting. “What the fuck? No big deal?! That’s a fucking hate crime Steve!” He shouts over his shoulder, “Someone get a cop in here!” then, “You’re filing a statement.”

“Buck!” Steve forces himself upright, tugs on the hem of his shirt. “Sit the fuck down.” He tugs a little harder. “Calm down, jesus.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed, starts pulling out his IV.

“Stevie what the fuck are you doing? Lay back down.” Bucky scoops him up and lays him back on the bed, stills hands trying to tug off monitor wires.

The machines are going nuts now.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he’s squirming against Bucky. “Let’s go home. I’m twenty years old. I’m checking myself out.”

The nurse is in the room now, slightly less startled once she sees he’s not actually flat lining. Only slightly, though.

“Mr. Rogers, please calm down. The doctor is going to want to see you,” she says timidly as she moves to turn the wailing monitors off.

“I’m calm. _He’s_ the one that needs to calm down.” He’s still squirming and Bucky’s still trying to get him to lay down. “ _I’m_ calm. I’m leaving.” Every move he makes sends pain shooting through him, but he wants to leave. “Send my regards to Dr. Ellis.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes and climbs on top of him, pinning him down. “Let’s make a deal, okay doll?”

Steve stops momentarily, glares up at him, huffs out a breath. He crosses his arms over his chest and actually goes so far as to pout.

Bucky takes that as a sign to continue. “Stay long enough for the doctor to check you out one last time, then we’ll go home.”

Steve narrows his eyes further, takes a deep breath, but nods grudgingly. “Fine,” he mumbles.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He holds his hands up in surrender, the pout not leaving his face.

Only then does Bucky climb off of him and settle back into the chair.

“I’ll let the doctor know you’re up,” the nurse says then scurries out of the room.

“Look at that,” Bucky scolds, tapping out a text. “You scared the poor girl.”

“ _You_ scared the poor girl,” Steve mumbles, just to be contrary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> I LIVE for comments/kudos/etc<3 <3 <3
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where I post little flash fics like this that sometimes don't make it here and snippets of stuff I'm working on :)


End file.
